


two in love can make it

by TheNightbloodSolution



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Minor Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw, Valentine's Day, harper emori clarke and raven have a cute ass friendship too, it's so fluffy i cried writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightbloodSolution/pseuds/TheNightbloodSolution
Summary: Harper celebrates Valentine's Day through the years.





	two in love can make it

**Author's Note:**

> hi, enjoy this fluff-fest. im marper trash.
> 
> title is from "L-O-V-E" by Nat King Cole.

In the second-grade classroom of Mrs. Diyoza, Harper gets her first ever crush on Jasper Jordan. He’s the funniest boy in class and the only one brave enough to interrupt the teacher. He’s her seat partner and whenever he makes a joke, he grins at her right after.

All the other Valentines Harper hands out in class are stock, simple cut-out Valentines with a lollipop attached, a generic message with Harper’s messy scrawl of her name, but not Jasper’s. Jasper gets a whole card, a cut-out heart with a personalized message and a _king-sized candy bar_.

He seems ecstatic when he sees the candy bar, but the card and the message don’t interest him, not until the other boys start teasing him about it and he tosses the card in the garbage, not knowing Harper is watching.

She runs for the bathroom and cries for ten whole minutes until Emori comes in and finds her.

Later that day, Monty comes up with her with the card in her hands and he tells her it’s pretty. She tells him to keep it.

* * *

 

In seventh grade, Harper is invited on her first date for Valentine’s Day. And okay, Monroe only invited her to a group outing, but it’s still a _date_.

All their friends are going out to the pizza place to play Foosball and eat unhealthy amounts of junk food.

Jasper spends all his time at the pinball machine, whooping and crying and desperately trying to get Maya’s attention, but her head is still stuck in a book. Harper shakes her head; she can’t imagine how she ever had a crush of Jasper Jordan.

Miller is sitting with Eric at a two-person table making goo-goo eyes, and by the way his eyes keep flicking down to the other boy’s hand, Harper would hazard a guess that he’s trying to figure out if it’s okay to hold his hand.

The rest of the group isn’t coupled off, they’re just sitting at the table and grabbing slices of Pepperoni, cracking jokes about the dumb stuff Mr. Pike said in science today.

That’s where she and Monroe are, too, to Harper’s own displeasure. Not in their own little world like Maya and Jasper or Miller and Eric, but with the group, chugging Coca Cola and laughing. Not that Harper’s not having fun, she is, but she wants to be doing date-things with her _date_.

Harper orders a milkshake with two straws, but Monroe drinks most of it before she can even take a sip.

They do get to talk alone for a while, but Monroe’s interested in sports and hikes and trick-shot videos, and Harper isn’t interested in any of that.

She’s pretty sure it’s their last date as well as her first.

***

Before Miller’s dad offers to drive her home, Monty offers her his milkshake and tells her he didn’t want it anyway. She wants to refuse and say she can’t possibly take it, but Miller’s dad is honking the car horn, so she just blushes and smiles, accepting his Valentine’s gift.

It occurs to her on the way home that Monty’s favorite flavor is vanilla, but the milkshake she’s drinking is chocolate, just like the one she’d ordered for herself and Monroe earlier. Huh.

* * *

 

“Are you guys going to the dance?” Raven asks, not even bothering to look up from her magazine.

“Hard pass,” Emori replies, attention also focused downward, but she’s staring at her phone. “John and I have better things to do on Valentine’s Day. Like egging Principal Jaha’s car.”

“I don’t know,” Clarke bites her lip, “I’m not sure it’s my scene.”

Raven snorts. “You’re the student council president, Clarke. Don’t you, like, have to be there? Legally, or whatever.”

“There is no legal binding forcing me to go to a dance.”

“But you should,” Harper chimes in, “Because Bellamy looooves you and he’ll be sad if you don’t go.” She teases.

“Shut up,” Clarke grumbles, tossing a pillow at Harper, who squeals in return.

“What about you, Harper?” Raven asks. “Are you going?”

Harper flops back into her bean bag chair. “I mean, honestly, I want to. It’s just no one’s asked me yet.”

“Fuck that.” Raven says immediately. “You don’t need no man… or woman,” she adds. “I just broke up with Wick last week so I’m going stag. Dances don’t necessarily mean dates.”

“I know, I know.” Harper sighs, “And normally I’d be all about that single, independent woman life, but it’s just… it’s dumb, but Valentine’s Day, you know? It’s the Valentine’s Dance and I want it to be _romantic_.”

“Well, do you like anyone? You could always ask them,” Clarke offers.

The immediate thought that comes into her mind is a scene from just yesterday in Chemistry. She and Monty were supposed to be inducing a color-changing reaction, but he decided he wanted something more exciting. Before Harper knew it, he was grabbing this and that vial, tossing it into their beaker with careful precision. He poured in the last test tube (“And Bob’s your uncle,”), then bam! Out shot the liquid, straight up into the air, most of it landing safely back inside the beaker. Harper shrieked and Monty looked on proudly.

The smile he gave her seems burned into her brain right about now.

“No,” Harper swallows. “There’s no one.”

“Well, Harper McIntyre.” Raven says suddenly, putting down her magazine and jumping off the bed. She beds down to a knee. “In the case that no one else asks you to the dance, will you be my date?”

Harper laughs. “Like a backup date?”

“Precisely.”

Harper leans over and pecks her friend on the cheek. “Nothing would make me happier.”

Emori finally looks up from her screen. “Okay, I know I’m not going, but I will kill you all if you don’t take me with when you go dress shopping.”

***

As it turns out, Harper does get invited to the dance. A boy named Sterling corners her at her locker and asks her with his floppy brown hair and his bright, charming smiles. And he’s nice… he’s just not the one she wants, and when the question tumbles out of his lips, Harper knows her answer.

She politely declines before speeding off in the other direction, her heart on a mission.

(She’d feel worse about turning him down, but she also knew he was obsessed with Clarke, who was already going with Bellamy, so Harper wasn't even his first choice.)

Her feet take her to where she knows Monty will be, leaning against his own locker right next to Jasper’s. He’s wearing his blue polo, the one she swears he’s owned since the eight grade and chatting jovially to his best friend.

Her mind plays it out in a few ways.

She could go up to him and say, “I really like you.”

Or maybe, less direct, she could simply ask, “Do you want to go to the dance with me?”

What she ends up doing is charging up to him, shoving Jasper aside, and grabbing his collar to pull him in for a kiss.

Monty’s stiff at first, surprised and taken aback before he relaxes into her kiss, his lips soft and warm.

They manage to stay that way for a few seconds before Jasper seems to recover from his own shock and exclaims, “What the hell? Since when are you two dating?”

“I- uh, we-” Monty stutters.

Harper smiles sheepishly at him. “Will you go to the dance with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

***

Jasper begs Monty to wear a powder blue tuxedo with the ruffles and the bow tie to match with him, but Monty won’t consider wearing anything but his sleek black tux with the deep violet tie to match Harper’s dress. He gets her a corsage, too. An orchid, Harper’s favorite flower (he didn’t even have to ask, he already knew).

They end up being fashionably late to the dance, since Monty’s mom takes too many pictures of them posing together in the driveway before they leave.

When they walk in, hand in hand, Harper hears her friends cat call her in her floor length dress, blushing as they stare and whoop.

Harper has a lot of favorite moments from that night.

When Raven and Clarke both tossed their drinks on Finn Collins’ head in perfect synchrony.

When Emori and Murphy crashed the dance in jeans and sneakers, with yolk running down their hands, only to be chased out by an irate Principal Jaha.

When Niylah asked Clarke to dance and Bellamy was so bad at hiding his jealousy, he wouldn’t let her hand go for the rest of the night.

But Harper’s favorite moment, the one she’ll always cherish the most, is the feeling of her head on Monty’s shoulder while they slow danced, some nameless, simple tune playing in the background. It wasn’t some striking ballad they would hear again in twenty years and claim it was their song. It was just simple swaying to the music, the comfort of being close, and a feeling of peace. It was just nice.

* * *

 

Bellamy and Clarke get engaged a few months before she and Monty do, which is why it’s only fair that Clarke sets a wedding date first: a June wedding.

Which is all fine and good, and Harper's ecstatic to go, but it completely eliminates the idea of a summer wedding for herself and Monty. With their friendship circles all entwined, Harper doesn’t want to slot the weddings too close together and make their friends feel like there’s just one wedding after another.

It leaves her with Autumn, Spring, and Winter.

Waiting long enough for Spring to come around again feels too long, Harper is engaged and she truly wants to be married.

So, it’s Autumn or Winter, really, and she only has to think on it for a minute to make her decision. It’s not hard when she closes her eyes.

Because when she closes her eyes, she sees Monty holding her Valentine. She sees him handing her a milkshake. She sees him kissing her and holding her close as they sway to the music.

It’s not really a decision at all. It just seems like fate.

***

When Harper’s phone reads out Raven’s name on caller ID, she frowns. Not that she doesn’t love Raven, just that it’s eleven at night for Harper, and Raven had recently moved cross-country to Boston, so it had to be one or two in the morning where she was.

“Hello?” Harper answers.

“I was just going through my mail,” Raven responds, straight to the point. “I got your invitation. Valentine’s Day, huh?”

Harper laughs. “What can I say, I’m a romantic.”

Harper hears someone mumble sleepily in the background, “Why are you on the phone at two AM?”

“Ooh, is that the elusive Zeke?” Harper teases. Her friend had been tight-lipped about the new relationship.

“Shut up.” Raven says, then while muffling the phone and presumably turning to Zeke, “It’s just a friend from home. You can go back to sleep.”

“Are you going to invite him as your plus one?” Harper asks.

“Yeah,” Raven says softly. “Yeah, I think I will.”

***

It turns out February is the perfect time for a Winter wedding, right before the transition into Spring. The birds are out again, and cold is passing. It’s a shift in the seasons, just as Harper and Monty shift into a new phase of their life.

After the vows are read, the priest starts up again, and Harper can see the tears welling up in Monty’s eyes. (She can feel the ones threatening to come up on her, too.) She grabs his hand and squeezes.

“I do.”

She does.

* * *

 

It’s hard, balancing everything. They both have full time jobs, an active friend group, and of course, their son, Jordan. With all they have to do, it gets to the point that they feel they’re never together as a family.

It’s a clear problem, and they talk it out, like they always do. That’s when Harper cuts back on her cases at the firm, and Monty asks his boss if he can work less hours at the office and make up for it working from home.

Valentine’s Day out is sort of a tradition for them. It’s their first kiss, their wedding. Valentine’s Day is their everything. So, it’s commemorated yearly with a fancy dinner out or a picnic on the beach, anything to show that it's their day.

But this year, the priorities are shifted, and it’s a Valentine’s Day in with the family. Champagne is traded in for sparkling cider as they watch their son crawl around the living room.

Harper is lazing on the couch with her head in crook of Monty’s shoulder, watching as Jordan hoists himself up, stands for a few seconds, then plops back down on his butt all over again. He’s been doing that a lot lately- standing. By most timelines, he should be walking by now, but he isn’t yet, and Harper doesn’t have it in her to be worried when Clarke told her that was normal. (“All baby things are a range,” she’d said. “Walking, talking, crawling. Parents are going to try and scare you and say they have to do something by a certain time, but the range is way wider than you think.” Harper had never been more thankful to have one of her best friends as her son’s pediatrician.)

Harper is happy enough seeing him get on his two feet and smile goofily at her before returning to his spot on the ground.

They order in, Kung Pao chicken, and eat on the couch, careful not to spill on the upholstery. Monty uses his chopsticks to pretend to be a walrus, which makes Jordan giggle and stand again before plopping back down.

Harper does it, too, and then they’re both making funny faces at their son, whose smile can’t seem to get bigger as he reaches toward them.

Harper’s just about ready to reach out and grab him when he gets up again and puts one foot in front of the other, bounding over to his parents. Monty scoops him up and grins at his wife. Harper lets out something between a laugh and a sob.

There’s no fancy steak or champagne, no romantic declarations in the moonlight or crazy dips in the ocean water, but there’s her husband and her son and a comfy couch as reruns of Friends play on the TV. And honestly, she can’t remember the last time her Valentine’s day was this perfect.

* * *

 

Sixty-five years on Earth had brought her here, to the hospital in the night as her son welcomed another one to the family. Her third grandchild.

She stared down at the little girl resting in her arms as Jordan tended to his wife, who was still breathy and tired in the hospital bed.

“She’s beautiful,” Harper says, and Jordan smiles up at his mother.

From the hallway, Harper can hear Monty entertaining the other grandkids, playing with them. Who knows how they were still managing to keep their eyes open at this time of night. The thought prompts Harper to look up at the clock, where the hands are ticking rhythmically. Midnight had passed without her even realizing it.

“When’s her birthday?” Harper asks.

Jordan grins at her, a grin so familiar, Harper’s heart swells because she recognizes it as her own. He knows the significance of the day, and so he responds:

“February fourteenth.”

* * *

 

Twenty years later, and there’s no rocker on the porch. Harper and Monty aren’t sitting outside, drinking lemonade and reminiscing about the good old days, or all the fun times they had.

They’re just together, sitting at the dining room table and not saying much of anything. They lounge in comfortable silence, so familiar with each other that words aren’t needed. Harper puts down her knitting needles and grabs her husband’s hand to give it a light squeeze. His eyes twinkle the same way they always have.

He stands up and tells her he has something for her, just give him a minute. The journey to the bedroom and back takes longer than it used to, the bones in both their bodies’ stiffened with age, but when he comes back, it’s with a red, heart-shaped card in his hand.

He hands it over to her, and when she opens it, she sees the insides have yellowed with time. Her heartbeat quickens as she takes in the messy scrawl of a seven year-old. Running her hands over the paper, she reads:

_You are so special. I really like you. Happy Valentine’s Day._

_-Harper_

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](https://clarkgriffon.tumblr.com) if you want to


End file.
